Special Blend
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: dalam segelas Amande Café Frappé yang dituangkan Kuroko pelan-pelan, Kise menerima kehangatan ・kise, kuroko ・ coffee shop!AU


**a/n: **uh, tiba-tiba ingin buat kikuro lagi, maafkanlah pengangguran satu ini. CoffeeShop!AU karena kupikir Kuroko selain jadi guru TK juga unyu kalau jadi barista *A*)

**Kuroko no Basketball **(c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

arisa yukishiro hanya memiliki fanfic ini; tak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh.

* * *

**Special Blend**

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari tempat les, Kise Ryouta memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah kedai kopi di ujung jalan. Bukan kedai kopi yang sering disinggahinya, namun alasan Kise memasuki kedai kopi itu adalah rekomendasi teman-temannya. Selain karena kopinya enak, tempatnya juga nyaman untuk dipakai membaca buku atau mengerjakan soal-soal latihan ujian; begitu kata Murasakibara, yang kerap kali muncul di tempat les membawa gelas sterofoam berisi _white coffee_ berlogo kedai kopi ini, Luogo di Felicità.

"Selamat datang."

Bel di pintu kedai bergemerincing disusul dengan sapaan khas seorang barista yang berdiri di belakang konter. Kise tak bisa melihat siapa yang menyapa barusan, karena suasana di sekitar konter cukup ramai oleh pembeli. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam antrian, sambil melihat-lihat menu; tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memilih kopi apa yang ingin dibelinya, _white coffee_ dengan satu kube gula. Matanya melihat-lihat sekeliling, dalam ekspresi wajahnya terlihat rasa nyaman yang berarti ia menyetujui pendapat Murasakibara tentang suasana kedai ini. Beberapa pengunjung yang tengah serius membaca koran atau buku seperti di rumah sendiri, sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati donat cokelat, atau para eksekutif muda dengan laptop bersanding dengan _black coffee_ di atas meja, semuanya terlihat nyaman melakukan aktivitasnya di kedai kopi ini. Seperti bar-bar di Italia, yang menjadi tempat asyik untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menyenangkan diri sendiri, kedai kopi ini menyajikan suasana yang kurang lebih sama dan Kise menyukainya.

Kise tengah berpikir untuk menjadi pelanggan tetap Luogo di Felicità ketika suara sapaan dari barista ( yang tak disangka-sangka, berintonasi datar ) meraih pendengarannya, mengucapkan selamat datang dan bertanya apa yang bisa ia bantu.

"_White coffee_, satu. Untuk _take-away_."

"Pakai gula, _okyakusan?_"

"Satu kube saja," jawab Kise sambil memperhatikan barista di depannya itu—pemuda mungil dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut biru muda. Ia melirik ke sisi lain konter, dan menemukan barista lain yang tengah melayani pembeli. Ia gadis cantik dengan rambut yang panjang, Kise bisa membaca nama 'Momoi Satsuki' pada name tag yang tersemat pada apronnya.

"Nama Anda, _okyakusan?_"

Barista yang melayani Kise kembali menyapa, membuat Kise mengembalikan fokusnya ke depan.

"Kise."

Nama barista laki-laki di depannya itu Kuroko Tetsuya, setidaknya menurut name tag yang ia pakai. Kuroko menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah gelas sterofoam, lalu beralih menuju mesin kasir.

"Harganya 300 yen," ujar Kuroko, membuat Kise merogoh saku celananya, mencari keping-keping seratus yen tiga buah. "Ini struknya, silakan menunggu di tempat duduk yang kosong, kami akan antarkan segera."

"Oke."

Kise meninggalkan meja kasir dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dekat jendela. Ia butuh waktu satu kali mengirim pesan kepada kakaknya bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang terlambat, sebelum pesanan kopinya datang.

"Silakan, Kise-_san_. _White coffee_ dengan satu gula."

Bahkan dari jarak ini Kise sudah bisa menghirup aroma kopi panas yang khas. Nikmat; barista ini pastilah sangat kompeten di bidangnya meskipun terlihat begitu muda.

"Terima kasih!" Kise menerima gelas bertutup yang diantarkan Kuroko barusan, lalu memicingkan mata melihat namanya yang tertulis di gelas itu. Tertulis kanji 'Ki' dari kanji warna kuning, dan 'Se' dari kanji 'dangkal' kombinasi persis dari kanji yang membentuk nama marganya, 'Kise' dengan presisi, tulisan tangannya bagus sekali. Ia mengernyitkan alis sebelum bertanya.

"Kok tahu?"

"Kanji nama Anda?"

"Biasanya kalau aku datang ke kedai kopi, barista selalu menulis di gelas dengan hiragana karena takut kanji nama pelanggannya salah."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya, di sini juga sebetulnya seperti itu, namun ada beberapa pengecualian."

"Kau selalu menulis nama pelanggan dengan kanji?"

"Hanya jika saya bisa menebak."

"Menebak?"

"Saya pikir, nama marga Anda sangat sesuai dengan imej Anda," barista itu menjawab, tak bisa menghilangkan kesan lugu dari kalimatnya. "Ki dari kanji kuning, sama seperti imej Anda yang seperti bunga matahari."

" ... Eh?"

"Syukurlah kalau tebakan saya tepat. Semoga Anda menyukai kopinya. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Akhirnya Kise meninggalkan kedai dengan dahi berkerut, meninggalkan denting bel pintu di belakangnya. Menggelengkan kepala singkat, ia mencicipi kopinya.

"Enak sekali."

* * *

Segelas _white coffee_ itu membawa Kise pada cangkir-cangkir lain kopi Luogo di Felicità selanjutnya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jatuh hati pada tegukan pertama; lama kelamaan Kise menemukan bahwa berbelok ke kedai bernuansa cokelat mahoni itu menjadi kebiasaan barunya. Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah kunjungan pertamanya, dan rekor terlamanya berada di kedai itu adalah sepuluh jam di hari libur les, ditemani berbagai persoalan integral dan diferensial yang akan menjadi musuhnya akhir musim dingin nanti. Kise menemukan kenyamanan belajar di kedai kopi tersebut, terlebih lagi barista Momoi yang ternyata jago matematika kerap membantunya mengerjakan soal dan memberinya rumus praktis untuk memecahkan beberapa persoalan matematika. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan itu, Kise sudah dianggap sebagai anggota 'keluarga' Luogo di Felicità, bahkan oleh barista Kuroko yang merupakan putra tunggal pemilik kedai kopi ini.

"Ah, selamat datang, Kise-_kun_!"

Sambutan hangat diterima Kise saat ia masuk kedai, beberapa menit setelah dibuka. Kali ini yang menyambutnya adalah barista Riko ( yeah, Kise harus mengakui bahwa barista perempuan di sini cantik-cantik, tak heran banyak pelanggan pria yang memadati konter ketika mereka bertugas ) dengan senyum manis di wajah dan lap di tangan.

"Pagi-pagi sekali. Jangan bilang kau bolos les?"

"Bhuu, justru aku kemari untuk privat, _ssu_!"

"Dasar," Riko berkacak pinggang. "Kalau kau mencari Satsuki, dia datang agak telat pagi ini. Kemarin ia sedang bermasalah dengan pacarnya, jadi ... yah, mungkin ia ingin bertengkar dulu pagi ini. Uh, sudah kubilang jangan suka mencampurkan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi ... "

Kise hanya tersenyum pahit sambil meletakkan tasnya di kursi terdekat. Ia sudah pernah melihat seseorang menjemput Momoi sebelumnya ( "Bu-bukan pacar! Kami hanya teman sejak kecil kok, rumah kami bertetangga, jadi-jadi-jadi—aaa kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku?" ) dan bahkan menurut Kise yang hanya melihat dari jauh, mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang mudah ribut.

"Tapi Kurokocchi bertugas hari ini kan?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil Kuroko-_kun_ dengan sebutan seperti itu." Riko memutar mata. "Dia anak pemilik kedai, Kise-_kun_."

"Sayangnya Kurokocchi sendiri tak pernah keberatan kupanggil seperti itu."

"Keras kepala!" Gerutu Riko. "Ada. Dia bertugas hari ini ... tampaknya sedang bersiap-siap di dapur. Kau datang kepagian, perlu kuingatkan."

"Bilang pada Kurokocchi, aku pesan _latte machiato_ dengan _brioche_!"

Riko hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan seperti penguin sambil berbalik menuju ruang staf, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'aku saja masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kuroko-_kun_, kok, huh' dan hal-hal lainnya yang sejenis, tak tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kise. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menunggu pesanannya dengan mengerjakan soal-soal bahasa Jepang, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam gores kanji sebelum tiba-tiba suara datar yang khas itu mengoreksi, kanji yang ia tulis kurang satu garis katanya.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" Kise nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa Kuroko adalah mahasiswa jurusan Bahasa Jepang kelas ekstensi di sebuah universitas, menurut Riko nilai Bahasa Jepang Kuroko selalu bagus bahkan sejak sekolah dasar. "Kurang satu gores di bagian tengah."

"Di sini?" Kise menunjuk dengan ujung penanya.

"Um."

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi! Ah, apa itu pesananku?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab secara verbal, namun aksinya memindahkan piring _brioche_ dan cangkir _macchiato_ dari nampan ke meja Kise sudah cukup menjawab. Aroma kopi yang bercampur dengan susu mengawang di udara, berbarengan dengan aroma gurih _brioche_ hangat. Sarapan yang akan menyenangkan.

Kala Kuroko menaruh piring _brioche_, sesuatu tampak menarik perhatiannya—brosur dari akademi penerbangan, tak hanya satu, menyembul dari sela-sela buku catatan Kise yang terbuka. Ia menebak apakah Kise ingin melanjutkan studinya ke akademi penerbangan, dan hal itu diiyakan oleh anggukan antusias dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau menerbangkan pesawat."

"Lihat saja, beberapa tahun lagi aku akan kirimkan fotoku minum kopi di bar Italia."

Kuroko tersenyum, tipis.

"Perbaiki dulu bahasa Inggrismu, baru sesumbar padaku."

Kise melayangkan gunungan protes dengan kata-kata 'mentang-mentang sudah mahasiswa' dan sejenisnya, namun Kuroko hanya menanggapi dengan datar. Ia nyaris tak terlihat lagi oleh Kise sampai tengah hari karena bertugas di mesin _espresso_, sampai pada jam makan siang, barista itu mengantarkan sebuah cangkir berisi _cappuccino_ pesanan Kise. ( Yeah, Kise sedikit rewel dengan preferensinya, meski semua barista di sini meracik kopi dengan enak, yang pas di lidahnya hanya kopi racikan Kuroko. )

"Terima kasih—ah, apa ini?"

Kise ingat ia tidak memesan _latte art_, melihat sebuah gambar menghiasi cappuccinonya membuat dahinya berkerut.

Gambar semanggi berdaun empat.

"Semoga beruntung dalam tesnya."

Sekelebat senyuman menghiasi wajah putih pucat itu sebelum ia berlalu, dan Kise terdiam, karena kaget dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Diteguknya cappucino itu cepat, dan ketika ia berpindah pada soal Bahasa Inggris, ada senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

* * *

Februari berlalu dengan sekejap begitu juga paruh pertama Maret. Aroma hangat musim semi yang segar sudah menguar, menginspirasi menu-menu baru untuk _seasonal offering _di Luogo di Felicità, meskipun tak semuanya menjadi hit namun para staf senang bahwa inovasi baru mereka banyak yang dicintai pelanggan. Namun, mereka tak berlama-lama senang; karena sore ini Kise muncul tanpa sapaannya yang biasa, bahkan tidak repot-repot memesan sesuatu di konter. Ia langsung berbelok, duduk di kursi kosong dan menghempaskan tas dan mapnya di atas meja. Ia menyadari pandangan khawatir dari Momoi, namun memutuskan untuk diam. Kise pernah sekali diam di kedai ini tanpa memesan apapun ( setelah mengenal baik para staf, tentunya ) dan dalam hati ia berharap kali ini Kuroko akan memaafkannya lagi. Sesungguhnya ia datang kemari bukan untuk meneguk kopi, ia ingin menenangkan diri.

Dibukanya map dengan kasar dan memandangnya frustrasi. Bukti kegagalannya terpampang di sana, mungkin seharusnya Kise tak usah melihatnya lagi; namun melihat bukti kegagalan itu, adalah satu legalisasi atas segala maki yang ia layangkan pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin jika ia menyadarinya lebih awal, ia akan mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik. Mungkin jika ia tidak bermimpi menjadi aviator sejak awal, ia akan memiliki nasib yang lebih baik.

Dalam kontemplasinya Kise menemukan dirinya sendiri dikomparasi dengan Kuroko, sosok _prodigy _yang selalu ia kagumi. Meskipun usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, Kuroko sudah dapat menunjukkan prestasinya sebagai seorang barista idola seluruh staf dan sebagian besar pelanggan-tidak heran memang karena ia dilatih sejak kecil, namun fakta apapun tidak akan mengubah bahwa Kise adalah pecundang sementara masa depan cerah menanti Kuroko; terlebih lagi, ia juga mahasiswa cemerlang. Rasanya bodoh memang mengkomparasi dirinya dengan orang yang superior—namun Kise sedang ingin melakukannya, peduli amat dengan perasaan inferioritas; karena ia mengidolakan Kuroko, sangat.

Suara cangkir ditaruh di atas meja membuyarkan _chaos_ dalam kepala Kise, dan pemuda itu mendongak. Kuroko, dalam balutan pakaian kasualnya ( ah ya, hari ini adalah jadwal Kuroko kuliah ) meletakkan secangkir _cappuccino_ di meja Kise, menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu dengan bola matanya yang besar. Kise melirik sejenak permukaan _cappuccino_ itu—dihias latte art dengan tiga kanji yang membentuk kata _daijoubu?_ Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan Kise tak ingin menjawab sekarang, sayangnya Kuroko sudah melihat cap merah di bukti kegagalannya yang terbuka, sehingga ia bertanya lebih jauh.

"Apa?"

Kise mendengus.

"Tritanopia."

Kuroko terdiam.

"... apa warna rambutku?"

"Hijau?"

"Biru muda."

"Oh," Kise menghempaskan punggungnya, ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Ah, pantas saja waktu itu Kurokocchi bilang auraku seperti bunga matahari. Padahal kukira selama ini bunga krokus."

Kuroko mengingatnya, ekspresi heran Kise di awal musim gugur usai menerima kopi Luogo di Felicità pertamanya. Selama ini, Kise pasti melihat rambutnya berwarna violet di cermin; tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebetulnya rambut itu pirang. Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, lalu duduk di depan Kise—menunggu Kise mulai bercerita. Ternyata tak butuh waktu lama.

"Aku ... lolos tes tulis."

Kuroko tak menanggapi secara verbal.

"Dan segalanya hancur karena aku terlambat menyadari kalau aku buta warna. Mungkin kalau aku menyadarinya lebih awal, aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Menurutku tidak seperti itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kurokocchi—"

"Aku _mengerti, _Kise-_kun_. Tahun lalu aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

"Eh?"

Kise memandang wajah Kuroko yang terlihat semakin pias.

"Tahun lalu aku gagal masuk Todai," ucap Kuroko, terdengar lirih meskipun tetap datar. "Menjadi mahasiswa Todai adalah cita-citaku sejak SMP. Aku ... tidak pernah mau jadi barista, setidaknya sejak setahun yang lalu meskipun aku sudah berlatih sejak kecil. Berlatih menjadi barista menurutku hanyalah formalitas, sama seperti anak-anak yang mengikuti les piano hanya karena suruhan orangtuanya. Aku tak pernah berminat menjadi barista, aku hanya melakukannya hanya karena orangtuaku punya kedai kopi dan kewajibanku membantu di kedai ini. Ayahku ... sebetulnya lebih ingin aku bekerja di kedai, namun aku menolak. Aku punya cita-citaku sendiri, dan ... seperti yang kaulihat, aku gagal."

Kise terdiam. Ia tak pernah tahu soal ini.

"Aku mengurung diriku sendiri di kamar selama seminggu usai pengumuman ujian, dan setelah kupikir-pikir itu tindakan yang bodoh sekali. Aku menolak bekerja; coba tanya Satsuki-_san_ yang mati-matian membujukku untuk kembali meracik kopi di kedai. Pada akhirnya aku keluar kamar, awalnya karena rasa kasihan pada ibuku yang siang malam berusaha menghiburku. Untung kau belum mengenalku saat itu, Kise-kun, saat itu aku betul-betul tidak keren.

"Hanya karena aku tak ingin melihat ibuku menangis lagi, aku kembali bekerja; aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa dalam peracikan, namun Riko-_san_ berulangkali memprotes rasa kopi racikanku. Katanya saat itu, kopiku 'enak tapi semakin hampa' aku sudah berkali-kali mendengar komentar seperti itu dari Riko-_san_ bahkan sejak ia baru masuk sebagai barista disini, saat itu aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku sendiri heran karena semua orang bilang kopiku enak, tapi Riko-_san_ ngotot bilang kopiku terasa hampa. Terima kasih pada kepekaannya; aku akhirnya sadar jika kehampaan itu asalnya dari diriku sendiri yang masih setengah-setengah melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai barista. Aku yakin, kau tidak akan suka rasa kopiku setahun yang lalu.

"Aku tak ingin diprotes Riko-_san_ terus, jadi aku berusaha untuk bekerja meracik kopi sepenuh hati—dan hei, lama-kelamaan aku menyukainya. Aku jadi suka wangi kopi panas yang dituangkan mesin _espresso_ ke gelas, aku jadi suka memikirkan kemungkinan campuran biji kopi yang menghasilkan minuman yang enak, aku suka menggambar di atas _cappuccino_; lama-kelamaan aku suka menjadi barista. Pada saat aku menyadari bahwa aku suka menjadi barista, saat itu pula Riko-_san_ berhenti memprotes rasa kopiku.

"Aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai barista sekaligus mahasiswa kelas ekstensi—ibuku mendaftarkanku segera ke universitas yang menerima kelas ekstensi setelah aku dinyatakan tidak lulus ujian masuk universitas karena beliau juga sama seperti ayahku, ingin aku meneruskan pekerjaan di kedai namun ia juga ingin aku tetap kuliah. Selama satu tahun ini, aku sadar bahwa kita tidak akan jadi pecundang jika kita bahagia dengan apa yang kita lakukan. Percayalah, akupun merasakan jadi 'pecundang' ketika aku tidak lulus ujian, namun ternyata masih ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku masih bisa bahagia di sini menjadi barista—dan kupikir inilah yang terbaik untukku, dan aku bahagia menjalaninya. Kau juga, Kise-_kun_. Meskipun kau tak bisa menjadi aviator, masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan, dan siapa tahu kau akan lebih bahagia jika tidak sebagai aviator."

Kise tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menanggapi cerita panjang lebar dari Kuroko barusan, cerita semacam itu bukanlah cerita yang bisa diungkit-ungkit lagi di masa depan dengan ringan, namun pada kenyataannya Kuroko menceritakannya; pastilah dengan maksud untuk memberi Kise semangat. Pemuda pirang itu nyaris menangis.

"Kurokocchi—"

"Kau bisa mengambil tes masuk universitas lagi tahun depan," senyum yang sangat langka muncul menghiasi wajah pucat sang barista. "Dan selama setahun, kau bisa belajar sambil melakukan apapun yang kau suka selama itu bermanfaat. Ah, sebentar. Kubuatkan kau sesuatu."

"Eh?" Kise mengangkat alis. "Kukira _cappucino_ ini untukku …."

"Itu aku yang akan minum. Untukmu, aku akan siapkan yang lebih enak."

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja, anggap saja hadiah dariku atas kerja kerasmu selama setahun."

Kise tak bisa mencegah; yah, bagaimanapun juga Kuroko putra pemilik toko, meskipun rasa tidak enak muncul di batinnya ia berencana untuk menerima apapun yang disiapkan Kuroko untuknya. Pemuda itu menatap Kuroko yang sedang beraksi di balik konter, menuangkan kopi dan bahan-bahan lain ke dalam gelas dengan sangat terampil; sulit bagi Kise untuk mempercayai dulu Kuroko tak suka menjadi barista. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali ke meja Kise membawa sebuah nampan berisi sebuah gelas tinggi yang diisi penuh.

"Silakan," Kuroko menaruh gelas itu di atas meja. "_Amande Café Frappé_, kopi kocok dingin dengan perisa almond."

"Whoa," tak bisa dicegah Kise keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia melihat sajian kopi dingin berbusa yang ada di depan matanya. "I-ini untukku?"

"Kise-_kun_, kau tahu bahasa bunga dari bunga almond?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Harapan dan kebahagiaan."

Kopi itu dingin, namun Kise merasakan kehangatan dari perasaan sang barista dalam setiap tegukannya; perasaan hangat dari harapan yang disampaikan agar Kise selalu bahagia.

Karena tidak ada yang boleh tidak berbahagia di Luogo di Felicità.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Luogo di Felicità! Saya Kise Ryouta, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

* * *

**fin**

**a/n:** iya saya memang nggak adil, Kise dijadiin tukang es kelapa sementara Kurokocchi dijadiin barista *lari*

ide buat fic ini saya dapat waktu nunggu dijemput abis tes monbu beberapa waktu lalu, ibu-ibu di sebelah saya ngegosipin anak temennya yang nggak lulus tes akademi penerbangan karena ternyata buta warna. biar unyu jadi saya tambah-tambahin sama tema coffee shop *apa* saya jarang ke coffee shop btw jadi sebagian besar fic ini adalah hasil kesotoyan saya jadi please spare me hehe. Saya ampe googling menu-menunya Sbux buat referensi bikin fic ini lho, hampir aja batal puasa. *salah sendiri*

**footnote:**

1. Luogo di Felicità: bahasa Italia untuk 'place of happiness' setidaknya menurut gugul trenslet.

2. _Okyakusan_: sapaan untuk customer dari pelayan/pegawai toko.

3. Tritanopia: salah satu tipe buta warna sebagian, penderita tritanopia melihat warna biru sebagai hijau dan kuning sebagai violet/ungu (source: color - blindness dot com )

4. secara global, bunga almond itu artinya harapan tapi kalau di Italia artinya kebahagiaan, CMIIW.


End file.
